Compositions which are stable under anhydrous conditions, but crosslink to form elastomers when exposed to moisture at room temperature are known in the art. For example, these compositions may be prepared by mixing a diorganopolysiloxane having terminal condensable groups with a silicon compound containing at least three condensable groups per molecule, and at least one additional substance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,112 to Cella et al, for example, describes moisture curable alkoxyorganopolysiloxanes which are prepared by combining 1, 3-dicarbonyl cyclic alkoxysilanes with silanol terminated organopolysiloxanes. The silanes described by Cella et al contain an organic radical which has a carbonyl group that is bonded to silicon via oxygen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide silanes containing at least three condensable groups per molecule. Another object of the present invention is to provide silanes which will crosslink with organopolysiloxanes containing condensable groups. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing silanes having at least three condensable groups per molecule. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is stable under anhydrous conditions. A further object of the present invention is to provide compositions containing diorganopolysiloxanes having terminal condensable groups, a silane having at least three condensable groups per molecule and an additional substance, which will crosslink within an acceptable period of time. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which will crosslink at room temperature in the presence of moisture without generating odor, toxic or corrosive substances.